


The Fork Fic

by Rionaa



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fork Kink, M/M, My MCR answer to the P!ATD milk fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Yes you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank had a rather unusual kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fork Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dare I'm so sorry

Frank Anthony Iero sat on the kitchen table, almost vibrating in anticipation. He was naked, his bare ass cheeks leaving wrinkles in the table cloth, his hands clenched in the edges of the material, bunching it up as he squirmed. 

"Come on, Gee!" He called out, petulantly, his voice rising almost to a squeak at the end. 

Gerard was on the other side of the room, standing by the cutlery drawer. He looked up at his boyfriend as he pulled out a fistful of forks. "Yes, baby?"

"Come over here! I need you to fuck me, right here, right now."

"I'll be right there." Gerard turned back to the cupboard and reached up to the top shelf. He pulled down a bottle of lube and, still clutching the forks, made his way slowly over to the table, smirking as he watched Frank squirm. 

Gerard first leaned over to kiss his boyfriend then took the smooth metal fork and spread lube over its cold, hard surface. Frank whined softly in his ear as Gerard pulled away to see what he was doing a little better.

"Did you prep yourself like I asked?" He murmured softly into Frank's shoulder.

"Yes, please, I want you so bad..." 

"Get off the table."

Frank scrambled to do so, his heart pumping fast, his hardened cock throbbing painfully with his arousal.

"Fork fuck me, please, Gee..."

"Ask me nicely."

"Fork me Daddy..."

Gerard growled softly, his lust-filled eyes traveling down Frank's tattooed body, the tanned, well muscled skin already coated in a thin sheen of sweat.

"Bend over." Frank did so, resting his head and arms on the table, presenting his round buttocks to his boyfriend.

"Are you ready, baby?" Gerard asked, his voice low.

"Yes, Daddy, please..." Frank's sentence ended in a whine as he felt the cold metal of the first fork against his stretched hole.

Gerard gradually eased the prongs of the first fork inside Frank, until the whole head was inside.

Frank moaned softly, bucking his hips slightly. "Feels so good..."

"Ready for another?" Gerard was already lining up the second fork as Frank nodded, and pushed it in a little faster, sliding slickly along the first fork, but pushing in a little deeper.

Frank moaned again, louder, as the prongs penetrated further inside him, the cold metal releasing a bundle of new, unfamiliar feelings.

"More, Daddy, more-" Gerard was already pushing the third and fourth forks inside him, the doubled pairs of prongs stretching him wider. "Harder!" Frank moaned as the cold handle of the forks slid inside him.

Gerard pushed the fifth and final fork into him, a little harder, a little faster, a little further, and Frank screamed in pleasure as the fork tines reached his prostate, the four ends each exciting his nerves in a different way, bringing him to the brink of climax.

"Gee, Daddy, more please, I need you inside me-" Frank uttered a broken wail as Gerard slowly withdrew the handful of forks from inside him, the bundle of ends leaving him at the same time, stretching him almost beyond endurance.

"You're doing so good, baby." Gerard muttered into his ear as he leaned over him, his pulsating cock lining up with Frank's hole.

"Please, I need you-" Gerard slowly slid into Frank, effectively shutting him up with a low moan. 

"Doing so good, baby..." Gerard brought a hand round to Frank's front and began stroking his dick, already slick with precome.

Frank let out a sound partway between a moan and a wail, as he came, hot white ribbons spraying over the floor. The sudden tightness of his anus around Gerard's cock brought the other man over the edge, warm, wet heat filling Frank to overflowing as he withdrew shakily, his whole body trembling with the force of his orgasm.

After a moment, Frank pushed himself upright, and turned to face his boyfriend, a shaky, exhilarated laugh leaving his lips. "That was forking amazing."

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not try this at home!
> 
> (Or anywhere else)


End file.
